


T-Shirt 23

by AndraLondon09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09
Summary: “Teach me how to do that,” He panted breathlessly as his bat lay against his shoulder.“In return, I’ll get you your scholarship.”“You know how much I hate baseball.”“I know,” he says, leaving his bat against a bench- stepping in closer to you. “But there’s no denying how good you are at it whether you hate it or not. One might think you’re a professional just by the way you hold that bat. You need the money, so this is your best bet.”“By joining the team?”“You won’t be alone.” he states, “You’ve got a fellow athlete as your guide. How bad can things get?”
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 461





	1. Chapter 1

Plato once wrote that Soulmates were originally one. 

Four legs and arms. 

Literally. 

In fear of their power, the God himself- Zeus separated them; condemning them to live their lives separately. 

What an asshole. 

“So I guess they weren’t soulmates then.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“It’s pretty logical,” you explain to your therapist.  
“He used her, she fell for him, he tricked her and married her. There were plenty of disadvantages at the beginning, but essentially, all he ever wanted was a maid.” 

Your therapist eyed you. “And you think that’s what your dad wanted?” 

You rolled your shoulders before answering.  
“Yes. Well, maybe.” 

Your therapist sighs in disappointment.  
“What do you think of marriage?” he asks. 

“Well, I think marriage is a social construct; you're gonna hate me for saying this, but it’s historically benefited males more than females. You know, men were guaranteed a clean house, cooked meals, and a pair of set legs for babymaking. I mean- nowadays, I think that as long as there’s a mutual respect and balance between two people, I don’t really think much of marriage besides that.” 

“That really wasn’t the answer I was expecting but okay.” Your therapist sighed once more before pushing his glasses.  
“In Hinduism, there’s a belief that when you have met the one, you feel a sense of peace instead of butterflies. Have you ever felt that?” 

You shake your head no. 

“Okay,” he says before clasping his hands together.  
“Well that’s going to be one of your tasks to work on this week. Actually,” He looks over his shoulder to look over to his calendar.  
“It’ll be the following week; I’ll be out on vacation this next week with my wife, but you have my number incase of anything.”. 

“Take note on how you feel. Whether they’re a boy, girl, or non-binary, try to keep a record of how you feel when you interact and meet new people. Journaling always helps. Is that okay?” 

You nodded.  
“So just keeping track of how I feel when I interact with others.” 

“Exactly, and don’t forget your other exercises too. You know what to do whenever you feel overwhelmed or stressed, right?” 

“Use a stress ball, yoga, or take my energy out on a run.” 

“You’ve got it all figured out!” he says before standing up.  
“I’ll see you on the 25th, okay? And I’ll ask you that same question in April. Take care now.” 

“You too.” You say, “Safe travels Dr. Berner, and tell Hange I said hi.”

Did the Gods ever consult therapists?  
I like to think so.  
Except Zeus, he just seems like the conservative type to not want help.  
(Poor Hera).

Like I said,  
What an asshole. 

That night, you received a phone call from your mom.

“Mom no,” you tightly gripped the device that connected you to your mother that same afternoon.  
“I’m not saying that, just understand what I’m trying to do. No, I’m not comparing myself to them, I’m just- Mom? Hello?” 

Pulling your phone away, you notice that your screen was now your home screen. 

You hated how your nose burned. It irritated the living hell out of you. 

I won’t be here when you get back. You message your roommate.  
I’m going out. 

Stay safe! She writes back almost immediately. 

\---------

Was it even illegal to use a sandbag late at night?  
Your friend Annie never seemed to think so.  
“You can always use the back door.” She’d say.  
“No one but me and a friend uses it so you’re welcome to use it anytime.” 

This feels so silly. You think. I feel like a criminal, is that normal? I’m wearing a black hoodie right now lmao. Anyways, do they have any gloves here? No? 

Looking at the poorly lit storage room, there seemed to be no gloves (much to your disappointment). 

Just a rack of baseball bats. 

You curse to yourself before taking one, aligning yourself. 

BAM! 

1…

BAM!

2…

BAM! 

3… 

Hit by hit, it felt like you were breaking walls.  
Walls that had to break and needed rebuilding. 

Once the adrenaline had kicked in, you started hitting the sandbag in different directions; all while maintaining rhythm. 

Yet you managed to let yourself go.  
To forget your struggles and fears.  
More than ever, you felt in the moment. 

“Hey,” spoke a voice.  
A voice that would soon be your solution.

**A/N: Hi everyone, so this the beginning of this story that I'm writing. Please forgive me if this feels 'choppy' or cut. I'm just trying out a new writing style here. And yes, this is a Jean/Reader story. We'll have his POV in the upcoming chapter. Let me know how what you think of this one!(:**


	2. Walk you Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who the mysterious stranger behind you was.

**A/N: JESUS!!! YOU GUYS SCARED ME HERE IS CH 2 UP EARLY. This was much more stressful than turning in a college essay before 12am. Hope you enjoy this**

**\---**

“Hey Jean, I’m gonna have to head out early for the night. Would you mind closing the Gym 30 minutes early?” 

**  
  
**

Jean looked up to Zeke before putting away some weights that he had just finished disinfecting. 

“Sure thing, Zeke. Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, it’s just that it’s my girlfriend’s birthday tonight so I’m stopping by her favorite restaurant. That’s why I asked if you could close the Gym 30 minutes before 9.” 

“Oh no problem. I’ve got it.” 

Zeke huffs. 

“You sure? I trust you Jean, that’s why I ask. You know how to close everything, right?” 

“Zeke, I’ve worked here for like 2 years now.” Jean places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“I’m pretty sure I can manage it.” 

“Alright, well… I’ll see on Monday, alright?” 

“Got it.”

Once Zeke had gone out the door, there had been at least 2 or 3 people left that Jean knew were finishing their workouts. 

He had figured out that they’d leave just in time (which they did) and for the time remaining, Jean worked on signing some paperwork before finishing early. 

_ I have spare time _ , he thought.

And  _ I can use the treadmill and lift weights while no one is around. _

And so he did. 

**  
  
**

No thoughts, no distractions- just the focus of his heartbeat. If he kept on training at this rate, then maybe he could be first in command. 

_ Oh how he hoped.  _

Finishing his closing routine, he disinfected the equipment he had just used before grabbing his stuff and turning the lights off. All while wearing his headphones on the way to the changing room. 

Pulling out his gym bag, the second he took his headphones off, he could hear grunts and hits as someone shouted profanities. 

**  
  
**

Fresh after a workout, not taking the time to change, he hurriedly slung the bag over his shoulder heading towards the back of the building (that happened to not be too far from the changing room). 

There, he was welcomed with the sight of seeing a girl smashing a baseball bat against the sandbag. 

_ He almost felt bad for the sandbag.  _

**  
  
**

“Hey,” 

No answer. 

“Hey!” 

In a swing of events (no pun intended), the girl turned around and without another thought, raised the metal bat aiming for Jean’s way.

“Shit Wait!!” he covered himself before giving her a look dead in the eyes that he meant no harm as if saying,  _ are you serious?.  _

That was when her shoulders fell and her breathing had calmed down. 

“Jesus! you scared me.” she said before bringing down the bat

“Scared you? Honey,” he unknowingly said before putting a hand over his heart. 

“I came from the changing room the minute I heard you. Swear on my life I thought I was gonna catch a case.” he explains. 

“You know how bad lawsuits are these days.” 

“ _ Wait _ ,” you raise an eyebrow in question. 

“I thought the Gym  _ was  _ closed. What are you doing here if it’s closed?” 

Jean offered a quick smirk before taking out a silver key attached to a lanyard. 

“I’m the one in charge of closing.” His smirk faded when he asked. 

“Wait a sec, how did you get back here? Only like 4 people have access to this room.” 

You pull the same look he did. 

“Key.” 

“Well damn.” he said before putting his lanyard away and placing a hand to the back of his neck. 

“How’d you get that?” 

“A friend of mine let me borrow it for recreational purposes.” 

He scoffed.  _ Neat _ . 

“ _ What a friend _ .” he said before turning his gaze onto the sandbag. 

“They know you beat sandbags for fun?” 

“Only when I’m in a bad mood.” 

“ _ Now I know _ not to get on your bad side.” he says before adjusting his gym bag over his shoulder.

“Let me guess, did Reiner hook you up with those keys?” 

**  
  
**

You shake your head no. 

“You’re pretty good at this interrogation thing you’ve got going on.” you change the subject. “What’s your major, criminal science?” 

He laughed dryly, as he easily picked up your quirk-surprising you. 

“How observational of you, and no. What’s yours, Psychology?

_ “Never in a million years.’’ _ you answer as if your life depended on it.

“That’s too basic.” 

**  
  
**

“Oh  _ I’m  _ sorry, m’lady” 

The stranger slightly bows his head down and apologizes with a hint of sarcasm. Before he could throw in another comeback, his phone rang (much to your disappointment). 

_ “Hello? Yeah. _

_ No yeah I’ve got it Zeke.  _

_ Uh huh. Yeah.”  _

**  
  
**

As he took in conversation, you remembered what your therapist wanted you to do. 

_ Take note on how you feel and what you felt while you were interacting with others. _

_ What did this stranger make you feel?  _

**  
  
**

_ “Yes I made sure to do that. Everything’s good.  _

_ Right now? _

_ Okay, I’ll do that. Bye.”  _ he hung up shortly before he turned to you, placing a hand on his hip. He had just finished working out, his hair was disheveled and the fabric of his shirt was tightly pressed against his abdomen. 

It seemed to complete his character

_ If only his shirt wasn’t so tight.  _

“It’s 10:36pm, kinda late for a thursday night. And I have to get going too. Listen,” he says before getting close, his minty breath lightly tickled your nose. 

“You’re welcome to come here and use the sandbag during operating hours.” he says before pointing to the bat. 

“Just  _ don’t  _ kill anyone.” he paused. “I gotta rush so I’ll walk you out, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay good. Glad we could come to terms.” He flashed you what felt like a genuine smile before placing a gentle hand on the back of your scapula, as the two of you walked out. 

**  
  
**

You apologized moments after. 

“I’m sorry for almost killing you.”

“Oh that? You’re fine.” he answered as if nothing happened before taking his hand off your scapula.

_ A part of you frowned.  _

“No harsh feelings.” the stranger said as he pulled out his lanyard to close the door from the exterior. 

You nod. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before,” he said as he turned to you, double checking that he had closed the door. 

“You a first year?” 

**  
  
**

“No,” you shake your head. “I’m a third year.” 

His eyes widened. 

“Damn. How come we’ve never met?” 

You shrugged, mirroring his same exact body language. 

_ You felt oddly calm.  _

“It’s getting cold.” he looked towards a few trees not far from where the two of you stood. 

“You better get going-  _ shit _ , sorry. It’s dark. Do you want me to walk you to your dorm or wherever you’re staying at? I almost forgot how high the stats were for women walking alone at night. It’s scary.” he explained before he realigned his attention to you. 

“Do you need me to walk you home?” 

You shook your head. 

“No thanks. I don’t live too far, just 15 minutes from here down by Wall Maria Dorms.”

His expression softened. 

“Wall Maria?” he asked. “I live by Rose, not too far.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ll walk with you, if you don’t mind. My dorm is just 7 minutes away from yours. Plus,” he smiled. 

“That gives you just enough time to tell me why you were cursing so much back there.” 

You nod as he already starts walking.

_ Great.  _

“Shall we get going?” he asked as he turned to you. The minute his eyes met yours, you felt a wave. A wave of anything and everything. 

_ Maybe you could trust him _ . 

“Alright, okay.” 

And maybe you were after all. 

****  
  


**\--**

**ITS POSTED OKAY (@ those of you who found this on TikTok lmao)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the boy from the Gym, your roommate makes you start to question your behavior along with other things,   
> You run an errand for a friend with an unexpected turn of events.

**A/N: Like I said before, I am extremely grateful that you all have taken the time and interest (up to the point in making videos) and I'd like to appreciate everyone's collaboration here that unites us as a fanbase(: I hope to continue to write not only as a means of escapism and entertainment, but out of love for writing and the characters we adore. Thank you to those who have commented and made videos. This chapter is dedicated to you all.**

**-yes I am writing another chapter in the same day even thought it's like 3am lol. Sleep well guys.**

**\------**

“So what was it that made you come late?” asked your roommate. 

Your cheeks tightened. 

“Hm? Oh nothing. I was just out exercising, that's all.” 

“At 10pm?” your roommate, Ymir questioned.

“There’s a lot of other things you could be doing at 10pm…” she trailed off. 

“Like drugs.You’re not doing drugs, are you?” 

“Oh God no!!” You exclaimed, jumping from your bed. 

“You know how I feel about drugs. _ Hell no. _ ” 

Ymir crossed her arms in satisfaction. 

“That’s what I thought.” she said before reaching for a pen not too far from her bed.

“So why were you acting all weird when you got here last night then?” 

You sighed in defeat. 

“...A boy walked me here.” you said, causing Ymir to widen her eyes. 

“A boy? Which boy? And since when do you go out with guys? I thought dating wasn’t in your plan.” 

That’s when it hit you. 

You were  _ so  _ stupid that you never got his name. 

_ Not even a contact number.  _

“I...I didn’t get his name,” you confessed lamely. 

“We talked for a bit and it just never came to me to ask him for his name.” 

Ymir leaned into her bed before slapping her palm to her forehead. 

“You really are something, aren’t ya? The first  _ guy  _ who seems to show interest in you and you don’t even ask for his name? What were you  _ thinking _ ?” 

You shrugged. 

“What makes you think he’s interested in me?” 

“Honey,” Ymir says, losing patience. 

“No guy nowadays walks a girl to her dorm without wanting a kiss, or a hookup.” 

**“Scared you? Honey,” he unknowingly said before putting a hand over his heart.**

**“I came from the changing room the** **_minute_ ** **I heard you…”**

“Well he didn’t seem to want that by the way we ended things.” you said simply. 

“What do you mean?” 

**  
  
  
  
  
**

_ “Right.” you said as your dorm door was less than a reach away.  _

_ “Well...I’ll see ya later.” he said before he put his hand out to give you a fist bump.  _

_ “Don’t hit me too hard, I still need to lock doors. Especially if I have an angry girl in the backroom waiting for me to walk home to.”  _

_ You scoffed in disbelief.  _

_ “What? I’m serious. You never know. What if I have to beat someone up if I ever have to walk you home again? But oh wait, I won’t be able to. You know why? Because you hit me too hard and I’ll lose. And then I’ll have to look back to today and wonder where I went wrong in life.”  _

_ “You’re so dramatic.”  _

_ He eyes you.  _

_ “I’m dramatic? I wasn’t the one looking like a psychopath while hitting a sandbag. I swear, for a minute I thought someone was getting murdered.”  _

_ You shrug sheepishly.  _

_ “You never know when that could be you.”  _

_ “ME?” he motions to himself.  _

_ “And this is thanks I get for walking a fair maiden to her castle? Talk about cruelty.”  _

_ You roll your eyes, playfulness lingering.  _

_ “Oh you have no idea.” you say before taking your fist and softly bumping yours to the hand that rested on his heart.  _

_ “But I think I’ll have to spare you this time.”  _

_ You both exchanged a nod, and a wave before you closed the door of your dorm room.  _

**\---------**

The following day (Saturday), you received a text from your friend Annie. 

**Annie** : Hey, here’s the photo of the packet I need. Thanks again for helping out. I owe you one. 

**You:** Don’t worry about it. I’ll bring them to you in a bit. 

**Annie:** Alright thanks.

**  
  
  
**

“Alright, so what you wanna do Falco, is hit the G-string. No-that’s the F.” Jean sighed as he carefully guided one of his students, Falco, a 12 year old boy who had currently confused his finger placements. 

“What you wanna do,” Jean instructed as he took Falco’s hand and moved it up the neck of the guitar. 

“Is translate from one string to the other. That’s the best part about having a middle and a ring finger.” He smiled encouragingly as Falco practiced. 

“Okay…I think I got it.”

At that moment, Jean’s attention shifted to the door. The bell had just rung, indicating that someone had arrived. He expected a customer. 

  
What he did not expect, was  _ you _ . 

“Alright, so try focusing on your shifting. I’ll take care of this customer and see if they need any help before I come back to you, okay?” 

Falco nodded, already concentrated on his task. 

“You’re doing great buddy.” he whispered before heading to the front desk.

You happened to be not too far away from the desk, watching a display of some electric guitar. 

He greeted, causing you to jump. 

“Hello stalker. I didn’t know you were a Joe Goldberg typa girl.” 

“What are you doing here?” you were more than surprised to find him here of all places.

**  
  
**

“Oh, I work here.” he answered simply. 

“Are you looking for a Guitar?” 

You shake your head no. 

“No, strings.’’ you say before pulling out your phone to show him a picture of the strings Annie needed. 

“I need help finding these.” 

Jean looks from the screen to you. 

“...You...play?” 

“No.” you shake your head and tell them they’re for a friend. 

“Do you play any other instruments?” he asked. 

“No. I’m not very gifted with instruments.” you say before changing the subject. 

“Can you help me find these?” 

He nods. 

“Right, I have a pair down here.” he says before quickly sinking down to open the glass table cabinet that separated you and him. 

“This one?” he asked, from across the glass.

You crouch down as well, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Alright,” he sighs after taking the packet to the cash register. 

“Will that be all?” 

**  
  
**

You nod. 

“I didn’t know you worked at a music shop, well- I just figured that since you worked at the Gym, then-” 

“-Then that’d be my only personality trait?” he asked with a knowing look and slightly lifted eyebrow. It was obvious that everyone knew what the general stereotype of men that worked at Gyms were, and he knew all about it. 

Jean takes your silence as a means of confirmation. 

**  
  
**

“Your total is $13.11.” he says before you hand him a twenty. 

“Outta $20?” he asks, not expecting any particular answer. 

“Yes.” you nod before leaning a bit closer to read his nametag. 

“That’s correct, Jean.” 

_ Jean _ . 

It sounded so casual when you said his name. Even in your head, it’s fast and easy to say. 

_ You kind of liked it.  _

**  
  
**

“Huh?” confused, he looks down to his nametag. Reminding himself where you got his name from. 

“Hey, that’s not fair.” he frowns for what feels like the first time. 

“You can see my name, but I can’t see yours. What’s your name Sandbag girl?” 

“It’s (Y/N).”

**  
  
**

“That’s...kinda pretty.” he says before he takes out a pen and quickly scribbles in what you think is what every cashier does before he hands you your change. 

****  
  


“Your change is $6.89. You can check your receipt later for our special promo code. We offer Guitar lessons if you know anyone that’s interested in picking up an instrument.” 

You nod before slightly lifting up the change with your receipt. 

“Alright.” you say. “Thanks for the help Jean.”

“Anytime.” he says before offering you a small smile. 

Back in your car, you place the change and receipt in your cup holder before putting on your seatbelt. 

That’s when Jean’s words hit you, _ “...You can check your receipt later for our special promo code.” _ rang at the back of your head before scraping up the receipt you had just buried moments ago. 

That's when you saw it. 

On the back of your receipt, written in a sharpie was a list of set digits. 

**“-Call me,”** it said. 

“Call Jean,” you said aloud before igniting your engine. 

_ Call Jean.  _


	4. A Date of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's Guitar strings matched perfectly. You learn that she has a date but it turns for the worst, resulting in the best possible outcomes. Jean Makes an important purchase and you contact him after your last encounter.   
> A deal is offered and your bond strengthens.   
> (Happy Valentine's Day love bugs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter is around 5.1k words. It is MONSTROUS lol. Probably the longest chapter I have ever written (second comes 'the artist'). Thank you so much for your support and I enjoy and love seeing your comments. It really keeps me going. I would also like to thank Taylor Swift's "Love Story" (New version) for helping me write this chapter and Alain Barriere's "Elle etait si jolie" (I recommend you give it a listen because this song WILL take part in this story). 
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! (this story is unedited meaning that there will be lots of grammar mistakes-some of which i am aware but I wanted to get this uploaded by today so thank you).

“That’s really tough.” lamented Annie before throwing a Tennis ball at a wall. 

“Did she say sorry? What about your step-dad?” 

You lean against a wall, watching your friend play. 

“You know he doesn’t support me. He threatened to kick me out when I was in my Senior year, remember?” sighing, you looked out towards the field where a group of freshmen athletes hung out, moments after finishing their baseball session.

_ Baseball.  _

Your stomach churned. 

“He spent the scholarship money I had planned to attend Medical Assistant school with, but I didn’t have the money for the Tuition. Not only that, but all my savings for University here have gone down the drain. I should have seen it coming.” You shook your head before changing the subject. 

“Thank you again for letting me use the keys.” 

  
  


“Anytime,” she curls her lips into a fraction of a smile before skillfully reflecting the ball that was about to hit the floor.

“Did that help you at least? I heard the Gym is getting new gloves by the 18th, so that’s probably why you couldn’t find any.” she explains before walking towards you. 

“You used a bat, didn’t you?” 

You nod. 

“I did. You know how much I hate baseball.”

“Right. Because it reminds you of your dad.” 

You nod again. 

“I can tolerate sports, just not baseball.” pausing, you take out your phone before shortly playing with it between your thumb and index. 

“You know how it is.” 

  
  


“What about you?” you ask redirecting the subject.

“Valentine’s Day is today, have you got any plans?”

  
  


Your friend sighed before taking the tennis ball with her. 

“You know I don’t do dates...really.  _ But _ , there’s this guy that’s been persistent and he offered to take me out on a date at this place called Guiliani’s.” 

“That sounds expensive.” 

Annie nods. 

“I know. I already looked at the menu online. It’s this high end place that apparently takes like forever to reserve.” 

You widen your eyes in surprise. “Wow, what’s his name? And do you have an idea of what you’ll wear?” you ask. 

“His name is Furlan.” Annie pauses. “And Petra helped me choose a dress-  _ here _ .” your friend dropped what she was doing before pulling up an image on her phone of a dark green velvety dress with a V-cut. 

“Wow...that’s so pretty. You’ll look like Winona Ryder from the 90’s.” 

Annie smiles, an uncommon sight for most people. 

“That’s what I was going for, something that reminds me of the 90’s. You know how much I love that stuff.” 

You nod, 

“I know. I love it because this dress totally fits your personality. It’s classy without the bling, you know?” you turn to her.

“What time is he picking you up?” 

“Oh, he’s not picking me up. He wanted to meet up at 7:45pm.”

You nod, briefly apprehensively. 

“Okay, well...just stay safe out there, okay? Text me or call me if something happens.” 

Annie picks up her bag before walking out the court with you shortly before rolling her eyes.

“It’s just a date, geez. It’s not like the guy is going to kidnap me. If that were the case, then he was clearly stupid in picking one of Shinganshina’s best personal trainers. It won’t be too bad.” 

“I hope so too.” you confess. 

“Just...stay safe, okay?”

**\-------**

“Yeah I know today’s practice wasn’t very ideal. We’ll have Zeke look into it.” Jean said as he waited in line to pay for his groceries. One hand held the handles of his basket while his free hand held his cellular device as he chatted with a teammate. 

“What am I doing now?” he asked. 

“I’m paying for some groceries. Practice was brutal today so I’m heading home and taking a shower. I should be at the Gym later today with Zeke and I’ll see if he has anything to say.” Jean concluded before one of the Cashiers signaled that he was up next. 

“I’ll see you later, Porco. Take it easy. Bye.” 

**  
  
**

Over that weekend, Jean had briefly wondered if you ever got his message. Maybe you were just clueless. 

Or maybe he was an idiot in this case. 

**  
  
**

Something within him though, felt assured that he’d see you again. Perhaps not today, but eventually. __

_ Crazy sandbag girl, _ he thought. 

**  
  
**

“Sir, your change is $10.68. Have a good day.” smiled the cashier flirtatiously eyeing Jean’s baseball uniform. Unbeknownst, Jean didn’t notice it or that the uniform did wonders to his figure, complimenting his Gluteus Maximus. 

**  
  
**

“You too.” He answered softly, minding his own business before taking his change and heading out. 

**  
  
**

Right outside the exit, Jean noticed a table. He had seen a couple of adults pass the table, minding little to no attention to the display and banner that said 

**“Girl Scout Cookies”**

Evidently, Jean noticed the girl-no more than 12, looked at the passing strangers in distress. The girl’s Grandmother rested her head back as she was supervising her. Clearly, she was on the brink of falling asleep. 

“Hey.” Jean crouched down. “How has business been for you today?”

The brown haired girl wearing a ponytail shook her head. 

“Not good. We’ve only sold 3 boxes today. I thought we’d get more because of today, but everyone’s busy.” 

Jean nodded before placing a hand on his chin in thought. 

“I see.” he settles his bag of groceries beside him before taking out his wallet. 

**  
  
  
**

“What kind of cookies do you sell?” he asked, noticing the girl’s eyes light up at his question (or his wallet). 

**  
  
**

“Oh!” the girl exclaimed, waking her Grandmother up all in while she reached for 5 different boxes. 

“We sell Samoas, Thin Mints, Peanut-Butter Patties, S’mores, and Chocolate Chip!” she confidently turned to Jean,”Which one would you like? They’re $5 a box. I recommend you get Thin Mints if you’re looking for something practical because everyone gets Chocolate Chip.”

**  
  
**

Jean stared at the girl in complete amusement and admiration for a girl her age. The girl’s grandmother quickly noticed. 

**  
  
**

“Gabi! You’re gonna scare him like that, don’t do that. People might take that for rudeness.” 

**  
  
**

“It’s fine.” Jean shook his head, signaling his hand dismissively before smiling, turning to the Grandmother. 

“She’s really good at sales. I wouldn’t be surprised if she held her own company with that spirit.” he said before turning to the girl.

“Gabi,” he pulled out $10. 

“Why don’t you sell me your favorite box? I trust that you have good taste as a Scout.” 

The girl enthusiastically nodded before quickly handing him a box. In return, Jean hands her a 10 as he tells her that he only needs one box. 

“You can keep the rest.” he tells her. The girl’s Grandmother insists that Jean takes another box. Noticing that he wouldn’t accept, the girl and her Grandmother give him a light red carnation instead. 

“For the Girlfriend.” 

Shyly, Jean accepts. 

With a bag of groceries on one hand, and a box of Girl Scout cookies along with a carnation in the other, he heads for his car. Settling his groceries in his 2015 Ford Mustang Ecoboost, his phone rings. 

**  
  
**

“Hello?” 

“I didn’t know promo codes came with a number in the back.” The voice paused.  _ Your  _ voice.

“Is this a new marketing strategy, or do you do this to every customer?” 

Jean inhales.

“Hi.” 

“Hi.”

“I didn’t think you’d call.” He confesses.

“Well I didn’t think I’d see you at a Guitar shop, so I think we’re even now.” You bite the inside of your cheek before giving your phone a squeeze. 

“What are you up to?” you ask. 

**  
  
**

“Uh..” Jean stumbles before slamming the trunk of his car before entering his Mustang. 

“I just finished running some errands,” he explains. “Just groceries, and you?” 

You nod, knowing well that he can’t see you. 

“That’s good, I think I’ll have to go again. I need to buy a couple of ingredients, but I’ve been alright.” you pause looking for something to talk about. 

“My friend’s Guitar strings fit perfectly, so thank you for helping me out back there.” 

Jean nods. Nervously fidgeting with his steering wheel. 

“That’s good! I’m glad that I was of use at least.” Moving his seat, he pulled the lever, going down. 

“How about you? Have you decided if you’re interested in some lessons? I’m totally not pressuring you or anything.” he clarifies. 

“I was just wondering if you were.”

**  
  
**

“I don’t know,” you admit truthfully. “I don’t know if the Guitar really is my instrument or not.”

“That’s fine.” Jean says before stretching momentarily.

“Maybe what you need is to have a Guitar with you. Tell you what- why don’t you stop by anytime this week and I’ll help you out. Totally free of charge.” he explains. 

“Think of it as an apology gift for scaring you, back then.” 

“Okay.” you nod. 

“Maybe I will.” looking at the clock on the wall, you notice that your break was about to end any minute now. 

“Listen, I have to go, but thanks again for the help. See you Saturday?” 

Jean nods enthusiastically, pulling the lever of his seat back up, he sits as he once was. 

“Yeah, that’s totally fine!” he says through jitters. 

“See you Saturday then.” 

“Okay bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Pressing the ‘end call’ button, Jean gushed a breath of full air out before dropping his phone, and placing both of his hands at the back of his neck. 

Jean could safely say that he looked forward to Saturday.

**  
  
**

**\------- Later that day, 7:42pm---------**

**_I got here safely. Thanks again for checking in._ **

Wrote Annie as the Taxi she was in came to a slow stop.

“Right. Thanks again.” Taking her change and placing it in her purse, (as Petra had insisted) Annie climbed out of the Taxi knowing that there was no going back. 

Did you ever know this was her first date? She never mentioned it. Being the Athletic friend in the group means that dates are pretty rare. 

_ Especially _ if you’re Annie Leonheart.

**_Don’t worry about it :)._** You wrote. 

**_I’m always here if you need anything just LMK._ **

Your friend smiled softly at her screen before hitting double tap on your message. A heart emoji shows up next to your name. 

**  
  
**

“You can do it. It’s  _ just _ a date.” 

**  
  
  
**

Inside, Annie couldn’t help but notice that the ambience was in fact, fancy. She imagined that this was the place where celebrities such as Kim Kardashian, Lady Gaga, and Gigi Hadid would attend. And it was. Walking to her seat, she noticed that almost all of the tables were occupied. Most of which were by the windows. The bronze golden light definitely settled the vibe for a casual yet fancy dinner.

**  
  
**

“Here you go miss.” answered her waitress before handing Annie a menu. 

“Would you like anything to drink before we get you started?” 

**  
  
**

Annie nodded, settling the menu on her lap, against the edge of the table. 

“Just water please. I have a date today so I’ll be waiting until he gets here.” 

**  
  
**

“Alright. I’ll keep note of that. My shift ends in about 25 minutes so I’ll let the next waiter know. Is there anything else you need before I go?” 

Annie shook her head. 

“No thank you.”

**  
  
**

Much to her surprise that day, her water came sooner than she expected. 

_ Her date however, did not.  _ _   
  
_

“Hey,” one of the waiters nudged at Annie’s waitress. 

“How long has she been at the table?” 

**  
  
**

“Who? The girl that looks like Winona Ryder and Jennider Aniston combined? She’s been here for almost an hour. Poor thing got stood up on Valentine's Day.” Replied Rico before she reorganized some menus. 

**  
  
**

“Worst of all, if her date doesn’t come or she doesn’t eat, we have to charge a $40.00 fee.” 

**  
  
**

Armin shook his head, anger penting up in his stomach. 

**  
  
**

“Guy’s like that are the worst of mankind.” Armin replied as Rico nodded. 

“They take great pleasure in courting women, leading them on, and treating them like this; all while laughing at them.” He shook his head before pulling out his wallet. Rico widens her eyes in surprise. 

“Tell her that she doesn’t need to worry about the bill.” says Armin, handing Nico $40. 

“It’s on the house.” 

**  
  
**

Rico looked up at Armin.

“If you’re so kind, then why don’t you ask her? I recommend you charge to asshole instead. My shift is already done. And you’re scheduled for her table so goodluck.” She said before walking away, taking the apron off her waist, and leaving Armin dumbfounded. 

**  
  
  
**

  
“Right.” Armin said through gritted teeth before making his way for the table. 

**  
  
**

At the table, Annie rested her face on the palm of her hand. She grew tired after scrolling through her phone. 

In means of entertaining herself, she turned to people (most of which were couples) and started wondering how they met, what their relationship was, and how many years they had known each other. 

Thing was, that made her feel worse. 

And Lonely _. _

She felt like a clown in the middle of this restaurant while everyone was enjoying themselves. 

_ Annie felt miserable. _

**  
  
**

“Hi.” an unfamiliar voice called. 

_ A waiter. _

**  
  
**

“So Rico’s shift just ended and unfortunately, we have a policy where if you don’t buy dinner, there’s a charge. But seeing that you were waiting for someone, and  _ they  _ made a reservation under their own name, we have decided to charge  _ them  _ instead.” Armin said, noticing the girl’s facial expression soften. 

“I’m Armin,” he says. “And I’ll be your waiter. Is there anything you would like? It's fine if you haven’t decided yet, I can get you some complimentary bread and butter.’’ he rambled before taking out his notepad. 

“Our bread is possibly the best in the city, and we have fresh batches. Would you like some?” he asked. 

“That’s fine.’’ answered Annie half-heartedly. 

Armin nodded before writing the order down. 

“Alright, I’ll bring some. Would you like more water? Or how about lemonade, iced tea, or a coffee?” 

“Water’s fine.” 

“Okay.” he nods before walking away. “I’ll be right back then.” 

Annie noticed how light his footsteps were.

_ What the hell was she doing here?  _ She wasn’t being kind and yet she was treated as a guest even though she was ditched. She didn’t like feeling the way she did. 

**  
  
**

_ She felt like a burden.  _

**  
  
**

_ Someone else could have better use for this table if it wasn’t for me, _ she thought. 

**  
  
**

_ People spend their time with their loved ones- just look at this place. It’s only fair if I go home and forget today ever happened. _

Taking out her handbag, she pulled out $10 before tipping her waiter. She figured maybe he’d need it. 

**  
  
  
**

_ It was Valentine’s Day after all.  _

**  
  
  
**

Growing rather tired from the room, Annie collects her belongings and heads out. Once outside, a cool gust of wind welcomes her and she can faintly hear music playing on the street’s speaker. The wind seemed to have calmed her nerves down for a bit. 

_ I’m such an idiot _ . Annie grew angry at herself for allowing herself to accept the date. It seemed like guys didn’t care about leaving a girl on their first date. Even on Valentine’s. 

**  
  
**

“Eld,” Armin approached the hostess. 

“Have you seen a pretty girl in a green dress with soft blond hair?” 

His coworker nods before pointing outside. 

“Yeah. She left like a minute or two ago. She seemed kinda tired- why?” 

“Take my shift.” says Armin rather decidedly, hurriedly tossing his apron to his friend, surprising him.

“Clock me out.” States Armin.

“I have half an hour left of my shift to complete. If not, use my sick hours.” and he left. 

Why his heart beat in desperation, Armin did not know. He didn’t know if he was going after the girl because he was mad at the guy who flaked on her and furiously wanted to punch him, make sure the girl was ok, or another reason he didn’t know. 

**  
  
**

_ All he knew was that he wanted to see her.  _

**  
  
**

Outside the restaurant, Armin could feel his breathing get heavier. Even with the fresh air, he couldn’t rest easy. Taking a chance, he makes a right turn- hoping to find her. 

On the other hand, not far away. Annie leaned her back against a stone wall of some Bank that had already closed. 

She was better off not depending on men. 

_ Never.  _

**  
  
**

“There you are!” said a familiar voice that briefly startled Annie 

“I’m sorry for startling you,” he said breathlessly.

“I know you ordered bread, but you left. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m fine. Aren’t you supposed to be at work though?” 

Armin shook his head, placing his hands on his knees as he steadied his breathing.

“My shift ended already. Forgive me for coming off as ‘intrusive’, but I don’t think you were having a good time back there.” 

Annie nodded. 

“Yeah, you could probably tell what happened back there just by looking. Oh well. But hey, fancy restaurants aren’t my thing either so I’m fine either way.” says Annie before turning her eyes towards the street.

“I think I’ll be heading home now.” 

Armin looked up to her, having controlled his breathing by now. He raises an unsure eyebrow. 

“Without a jacket?” he asks. 

“You’re walking home, without a jacket, on Valentine’s Day?” 

**  
  
**

The girl before him shrugs. 

“I don’t know,” she pauses; squinting her eyes before reading his nametag. 

“ _ Armin _ . I haven’t really decided since my plans just went down the drain.” 

The blonde waiter looks down at his nametag before taking it off, tucking it in the pocket of suit jacket. 

“Well let me help you.” he says before unbuttoning his suit. Annie widens her eyes. She wants to stop him, but a part of her doesn’t know how to. 

  
“That guy left you with a bill, without a ride home, and possibly a broken heart.” he explains as he removes his jacket, holding it out.

**  
  
  
**

“But don’t let this night get you sick.  _ Not  _ because of him.” 

**  
  
  
**

_ He was right.  _

**  
  
**

As much as Annie wanted to say no, she had grown cold. So cold that the hairs on her skin picked up. But she couldn’t tell the stranger no because deep down, she knew he was right. 

“Okay.” she nods. 

“Okay.” he mirrors her body language. 

“Here.” 

Between the two, there is a momentarily awkward interaction. While Annie tries to reach for the jacket, Armin decides to put it on her. She decides to not put up a fight and accepts the gesture as it was. 

**  
  
**

“There should be a Taxi down the street,” he says. “I can get you one so you can get home safely.” 

**  
  
**

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**  
  
**

Armin nods. Placing both of his hands in his pockets, while Annie crosses her arms in warmth, they walk. All in while they embrace the quietness of the night. 

Alain Barriere’s, “Elle était si jolie” faintly plays throughout the streets. Cushioning the silence between the two. 

\-------

“Thanks again for closing the Gym on Thursday, Jean. You did a great job managing all that.” 

“You know it’s no problem, Zeke.” 

He nods. 

“I know. That’s why I decided to do something. I want to name you Assistant Manager if that’s fine with you.” 

Jean widened his eyes. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah.” Zeke nodded. “After our phone call, I realized how good and responsible you are for a guy your age. I think you deserve this shot. You enjoy exercise, not to mention- you’re good at baseball. What do you say?” 

“I’ll take it.” he replied moments later.

Zeke grinned before leaning against his casual office chair. 

“I knew you would.” he then turned to grab a pink paper from the board. 

“Now, on a separate note: you  _ are  _ a part of the men’s baseball team so there’s this scholarship that I wanted to tell you about; it’s for the ladies on the women’s team. The state is agreeing to give one lucky woman a $20-$30,000 dollar scholarship. I wanted to tell you in case you know anyone good enough for the job.” he went on before telling Jean a little bit about himself. 

“I used to be good at baseball,” he mentioned. “But ever since I injured my Humeral head and part of my Scapula, I haven’t been the same since.” he frowned before looking up to Jean. 

“Anyways, I know you’ll be a good baseball player. You seem to be really passionate about it.” Zeke praised. 

“Tell me, who got you into baseball. Was it your dad? Or mainly you?” 

Jean uncomfortably adjusted his shirt before clearing his throat. 

“No, just me.”

“Really?” Zeke adjusted his glasses in interest.

“I could’ve sworn you look like a natural.” 

Jean churtled a laugh. 

“No, Zeke.” he shook his head. “It wasn’t easy getting here. Never was 100% good at baseball like you; it literally runs in your blood-I swear. I just had to try really hard to get it right.” 

“Right.” Zeke said before placing a hand on his chin in thought. 

“Anyways, I think it’s best that I close today. No one is coming and I think it’s best that we each head home now. I’ve got my girlfriend waiting for me at home, and I’m sure you have a special lady to see too.”

Jean nervously laughed along, unsure of what to say. 

“Alright Zeke, see you on Wednesday.” 

Zeke nodded before standing up. 

“You too kid, take care- if you know what I mean.” he said before letting out a deep laugh. 

Awkwardly laughing, Jean waves before heading to the back. 

_ Maybe she’s in the back? It’s unlikely, but still. _

  
  


When Jean opened the back door, he was met with an empty, still hanging, sandbag. A part of him hoped you’d be there. 

  
  


“Right.” he breathed. 

“Off to the changing room we go then.” 

  
  


Taking his time to change, Jean thought about his day. Today wasn’t too bad. Practice was average, but lots of teammates skipped today’s training (most likely because it was Valentines). On a side note, he met that one girl scout, Gabi, with sharp entrepreneurial skills and finally, he was fortunate to hear from you today.

  
  


“Shit.” Jean cursed under his breath. It was then where he realized that he had forgotten his favorite water bottle. It was nowhere to be found in his bag. 

_ I left it at the bench back at swing practice.  _

  
  


Already changed, heading outside, Jean makes sure to lock the door. Walking to the field, that would take approximately 10-15 minutes if he either walked or jogged. -He had a thing for measuring time-. 

And so he jogged. (at 8:43pm). 

Nearing the Baseball swing area of the field (that’s where a machine throws balls at you and you hit them with a bat) Jean notices someone using the practice area. 

_ And they were good.  _

  
  


_ That can’t be Porco because his shoulders aren’t that elevated, and it certainly wasn’t Colt either.  _

That’s when it hit him, 

  
  
  


_ it was you.  _

  
  


“Hey Sandbag!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring you. 

  
  


“Jesus!’’ you jumped before hurrying to turn the machine off. 

“Do you  _ always  _ have to scare me  _ every time _ we meet coincidentally? I’m starting to think YOU’RE the Joe Goldberg here, Jean.” 

“When we were walking that night, you never said you were  _ this good _ at baseball.” At this rate, Jean was more than dumbfounded to say the least. Having seen you bat since he came down here, Jean noticed that you missed none of the balls thrown your way. 

Your aim was impressive. 

**  
  
**

He could even dare to compare his own skills with yours.

That’s when an idea popped in his mind. 

**  
  
**

“I have a solution that might help you financially.” He says, a bit out of the blue, catching his breath. It was harder to do so now because 1, he was nervous and 2, he was speaking from his mind as he thought. 

“There’s a scholarship I know you can win.” 

“Are you messing with me right now?” 

**  
  
**

Jean furiously shook his head. 

“It’s a baseball scholarship.” 

He then picked up a random bat laying around before pointing at you with the bat. 

“Teach me how to do that,” He panted breathlessly as his bat lay against his shoulder. 

“In return, I’ll get you your scholarship.” 

**  
  
  
**

“You know how much I hate baseball.” 

**  
  
  
**

“I know,” he says, leaving his bat against a bench- stepping in closer to you. “But there’s no denying how good you are at it whether you hate it or not. One might think you’re a professional just by the way you hold that bat. You need the money, so this is your best bet.” 

**  
  
**

“By joining the team?” 

**  
  
**

“You won’t be alone.” he states, “You’ve got a fellow athlete as your guide. How bad can things get?” 

**  
  
**

Shrugging, you place your bat away. 

“I don’t know.” 

Jean sighed. 

“What’s holding you back, Sandbag? I thought you needed the money. This should be enough, if not more to cover it. Not to say, you’re good at Baseball.” 

“What makes you think I’m so good at baseball?” 

“A lot actually. Take your posture for instance. Your aim is also something to bring up for someone who hasn’t played.  _ Ever _ . I’m sure you could easily make the cut for the team. If not, I’ll help.” 

You sigh. This was the solution you needed, if not the only opportunity that would show up. How were you going to miss it?  _ Jean was right.  _

“Okay okay, I’ll do it. I see your point.”

He nodded. 

“I’ll help you get that scholarship, and you teach me your ways. Is that a deal we have?” he asks nearing you before he offers his hand for you to shake. 

“Okay.” you take his hand. 

“We have a deal.” 

**  
  
**

“Atta girl,” Jean nods. Moments after your handshake with him, the Burnette walks over to a bench before picking up a water bottle. 

“I forgot this here.” he holds up the bottle for you to see as if he were confirming. 

“Anyways, you ready to go?” 

“Go where?” 

“To your dorm.” he says.

“Where else? Did you think I was just gonna pick my stuff up and leave you here alone?” he asked.

“You know the Stats:  _ 1 in every 4 women experience sexual assault. _ That’s like 25 cents of a dollar. I personally think the numbers are higher than that because those are just the reported cases. Can you imagine how many unreported cases there are? Anyways, what I’m trying to get at is that I’m not letting you walk alone at night. Plus, your dorm is before mine and I need the company.” he says before stretching his hand out for you to grab. 

“Come on.” he motions.

“You comin’ Sandbag?” 

**  
  
**

Hearing him now felt different _. He was helping you. Without his help, you probably would not have even known about the scholarship.  _

Your emotions shifted when he mentioned he wanted to walk with you. He didn’t seem malicious- _ did he?  _

_ You shook that thought away immediately. There’s a lot of evidence to suggest that he’s a normal college student.  _

_ Maybe a nice one.  _

**  
  
**

“Alright Goldberg.” you say before swinging your backpack over your shoulder. He offers to carry it, but you’re quick to shut him up before taking his hand. 

And it felt oddly comforting. 

You look up at him before squeezing it, signaling you were ready.

“Let’s Zayn.” 

He looks down at you and smiles. 

“Alright,” he nods. “Let’s Zayn.” 

**\----------**

Not keeping track of your walk, you could easily assume that it was well over 20 minutes. There was no rush whatsoever to get home this time since for a significant part of the walk, Jean talked about his plan. And it went something like this: 

  * **Getting you to know the basics of baseball**


  * Practicing. Pinpointing your strengths and weaknesses. 


  * Somewhere along the line, show Jean how to aim better. 


  * Make the cut for the team (this plan was to be continued for further investigation). 


  * Join the Team and gain social acceptance. 



As far as the two of you knew, that’s how far your plan went (for now) and the two of you agreed to edit the plan as you went on. 

Unknowingly, in some moments, you noticed you and Jean were swaying arms. It surprised you how at times you noticed but didn’t. 

You also agreed to meet up with him on Saturday. 

“So we’re settled then,” Jean half stated half asked, waiting for your legitimate confirmation. 

“Yes.” you nod. 

“We are. I’ll see you on Saturday, okay?” 

“Wait,” he stopped you right there before removing his hand from yours. Pulling out his backpack, he crouches down. 

“Close your eyes.” he says. 

“What, why?”

“Just close your eyes and stick your hands out. Trust me.” 

“Alright.” and so you do, 

  
  


You can hear him shuffle between objects before you can sense him stand up. You inhale before he comes at a full stop in front of you. 

“Don’t drop these, okay?” he asks before telling you to open your eyes. 

Opening your eyes, you are met with two objects. On your right hand rested a Girl Scout’s Cookie Box of Thin Mints. And on the other, there lay a light red carnation. Slightly crushed. 

“Sorry about the flower. I bought the cookies today from a girl right before you called me and she gave me that flower.” He signaled to the carnation that you now twirled between your thumb and index. 

“I thought maybe you’d like it. It is Valentine’s Day after all.” he says before he shrugs, hands in his pockets. 

“Think of it as a gift to symbolize our partnership,” he explains. “It isn’t much but I hope you-” 

Taking no time, and surprising him, you give him a hug. 

“Thank you,” you smile genuinely.

“I really appreciate the gesture. I wish I could have given you a gift-” 

“It’s fine,” he quickly cuts you off, shaking his head. 

“I appreciate the hug. Really. I’m A-okay with it.” he smiled before you pulled away. 

“Okay.” you nod, your door was at the same proximity like the first time he walked you to your dorm. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you on Saturday.” 

“Saturday.” 

You nod. 

“Yes Saturday.” 

He nods as well. 

“You won’t flake out on me, would you?” 

“Never.” you shake your head. “Would you?”

“Wouldn’t think about it.”

You nod, clearly aware that you two were still talking. Entering your room, you turn to him. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you on Saturday.” 

He smirked.

“I’m counting on it, Sandbag.” 

You smirked back. 

“Right back at ‘cha Goldberg.” 

_ Right back at ‘cha.  _

**\-------**

**A/N: HOLY WOW THAT WAS AN EVENTFUL CHAPTER. Let me know your thoughts and constructive criticism (this book remains unedited -I always try to tweak a few things whenever I can, but it's 3am and I wanted to have this up by Valentine's Day. Thank you everyone and I appreciate you all. Thank you to those who interact with this and provide comments, your words keep me going (:**


End file.
